ANAK PINTAR ITU NAKAL?
by Hikari Iruhamu
Summary: Naruto mendapat surat panggilan orang tua karena berbuat masalah . Ia dimarahi habis -habisan oleh ibunya . Apakah ayahnya juga berlaku sama? Langsung aja dibaca! Warn: AU,gaje,typo dll! Rnr please!


Yo minna! Saya Kiroi senkou, buat story lagi. Ya….itung-itung untuk melampiaskan ide saya yang selalu mengganggu saya(?). ya udah jangan lupa review.

ANAK PINTAR ITU NAKAL?

Naruto & chara lain © Masashi sensei

This fic is mine

Warning : gaje, abal, typo dll. Kritik konstruktif di perlukan.

Di sebuah rumah yang terbilang megah itu, terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. " APA INI?! SURAT PANGGILAN ORANG TUA?! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT LAGI, HEH! NAMIKAZE!" bentak seorang wanita bersurai merah yang berkibar dengan gagahnya. " dia yang salah duluan, Bu!" jawab seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. " TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA, BERKELAHI DAN MENDAPAT 'SURAT UNDANGAN' SEPERTI INI! SADAR NARUTO! KAU INI ANAK ILMUAN YANG TERKENAL! JANGAN BERBUAT ULAH SEENAK JIDATMU ITU!" bentak sang wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Naruto tadi lagi. " ibu selalu saja begitu. Tak mengerti perasaanku. Dasar!" ucap remaja bernama Naruto tadi sambil berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang masih marah. " HEI! JANGAN PERGI! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA! NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOOO!" teriak wanita itu lagi. " sudahlah Kushi-chan, tak perlu sampai heboh begini." Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik lembut. " mana bisa begitu, Minato! Dia itu sudah kelewat batas. Sudah berapa kali dia mendapat surat laknat ini? Jangan lembek begitu, Minato!" balas wanita tadi dengan sedikit membentak. " sudahlah, Kushina. Biar aku yang menasehatinya." Ujar Minato lembut. " hah~ terserahmu saja." Balas Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

Di sebuah Kamar

" huh, ibu selalu saja mulaibegitu! Tak mau mengerti aku. Kan memang Sasu-teme yang mulai." Sungut Naruto kesal. Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya dari menyumpah serapah ibunya. TOK….TOK….TOK….. "Naruto, ini ayah, buka pintunya! Ayah mau bicara sebentar, ayah tidak akan marah kok." Ucap Minato lembut namun berisi perintah. " sungguh, ayah tak berbohong?" tanya Naruto dari dalam. Jaga-jaga kalau yang diucapkan ayahnya hanyalah bohong. Yah…. Hari ini ia sangat muak dengan nasehat-nasehat yang menyamakan dirinya dengan ayahnya. " sejak kapan ayah pernah berbohong padamu, Naruto." Ujar Minato masih lembut. Benar. Selama ini Minato/ayahnya tak pernah berbohong padanya, seperti saat waktu ia merengek pada ayahnya untuk piknik dan di iyakan oleh ayahnya, meskipun harus mengorbankan waktu bekerjanya. Setelah teringat kejadian itu, Naruto membuka pintunya perlahan. Lalu Minato masuk bersama Naruto. " Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak berucap seperti itu pada ibumu." Ujar Minato menasehati. " habisnya ibu tak mengerti perasaanku, sih. Jadinya aku muak." Balas Naruto. " dia hanya tak ingin kau menjadi anak yang melenceng Naruto." Ujar Minato masih lembut. " tapi bukan dengan memarahiku habis-habisan, itukan membuatku muak. Oh ya, ngomongnin soal marah, kenapa ayah tidak memarahiku?" ucap Naruto lalu diiringi tanya. " karena ayah yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan sadar yang kau lakukan itu salah,dan anak nakal itu punya potensi menjadi orang yang pintar, karena anak nakal pasti berani melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Minato. " itu berarti ayah juga nakal, dong." Ucap Naruto penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, ayah yang jenius itu ternyata nakal. " yup, dan jika kau nakal kau itu berpotensi ee.. maksudku kau itu pintar , Naruto. Terbukti dari kau yang selalu rangking 2. Namun, jika kau telah menemukan dirimu yang sebenarnya kau akan dengan mudah mendapat rangking 1, Naruto." Balas Minato sambil tersenyum. " benarkah? Tapi sebelum itu….aku ingin ayah menceritakanku tentang kenakalan ayah." Ucap Naruto antusias. " baiklah….kita mulai dari sini. Dulu ayah tinggal di sebuah desa kecil. Aku dilarang oleh ayahku untuk keluar desa tanpa ada pengawasan. Tapi aku selalu saja melanggarnya. Dan ayah keluar desa hanya ingin melihat – lihat kreasi dari pelukis yang di pajang di kota. Dan akhirnya saat kakekmu mencariku, dia selalu menemukanku di kota. Lalu aku pulang dengan santai plus hadiah pukulan rotan dari kakekmu." ujar Minato. " hahaha… ternyata kakek itu galak,padahal selama ini dia baik kepadaku." Ucap Naruto. " ya…itu masih yang paling baik dari sekian perlakuannya yang hebat itu. dulu, gara-gara bakar burung, ada rumah kebakaran." Ucap Minato. " he? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. " begini ceritanya…." Ujar Minato menerangkan,

FLASHBACK

" hei, Minato! Ayo kita berburu burung, kalau ketangkep nanti kita bakar bareng – bareng." Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut raven. " siapa saja yang ikut,Fugaku? Kalau Cuma sedikit, aku tidak ikut." Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Minato tadi. " banyak, kok. Ada Shibi, Hiashi,Hizashi, Chouza, aku, termasuk juga kau jika mau ikut." Ucap bocah raven yang dipanggil Fugaku. " kalau begitu aku ikut." Ucap Minato.

Di tengah hutan

"Tak kusangka tangkapan kita banyak. Kalau begini, kita bisa kenyang." Ucap seorang bocah yang paling gemuk diantara temannya. " maksudnya bukan kita, tapi kau Chouza." Ucap bocah kembar diantara mereka bersamaan. " hah~ kalian ini, tak senang lihat temanmu senang?" keluh anak bernama Chouza. " sudahlah! Sekarang dimana kita bakar burung ini?" tanya seorang bocah dengan baju berkerah tinggi aka. Shibi. " Bagimana kalau kita bakar di tempatnya Teuchi-jisan?" usul Minato. " ide bagus! Aku setuju." Seru Fugaku. " aku juga!" seru yang lain bersamaan.

Di kedai Teuchi

" paman, boleh tidak kami membakar burung tangkapan kami di dapurmu?" tanya Minato. " boleh..."kata Ucap Teuchi. " hore! Paman baik, deh." Ucap anak-anak itu riang. "tapi jangan lupa matikan kompornya, ya." Sambungnya namun tak terdengar oleh anak-anak tadi. Di dapur mereka sedang membakar burung tangkapan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Mereka lalu meninggalkan dapur tanpa mematikan kompornya. Mereka lalu pamit kepada Teuchi. Dan Teuchi membalas pamitan mereka dengan senyuman. Mereka lalu pulang. Di tengah jalan, Minato berpapasan dengan salah satu warga yang lari terburu-buru. Minato mencoba menanyakan padanya mengapa ia lari terburu-buru. " ada apa paman terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Minato. " eto...Rumah Teuchi-san kebakaran." Jawab warga tersebut. Minato menanggapinya dengan ' oh' ria. Setelah ia sampai di rumah ia langsung tidur. Hari ini ia lelah sekali. Ia tidak megetahui bahwa ia akan megalami masalah yang panjang. " Minato! Apa kau yang membakar rumah Teuchi-san?" bentak ayah Minato. " tidak, kok. Aku hanya bakar burung tangkapanku." Ujar Minato tenang. " apapun alasanmu, sekarang kau dalam masalah besar. Kau akan di adili di badan musyawarah desa." Ucap ayah Minato tanpa menghilangkan nada kerasnya. " aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Minato masih tenang. Minato akhirnya di bawa ke ruang rapat badan musyawarah desa. Disan juga ada teman-temannya juga.

FLASHBACK END

" akhirnya ayah dijatuhi hukman denda sebesar 500 yen. Ayah sih pakai uang ayah sendiri karena kakekmu tak mau membayarnya dan aku juga punya banyak uang tabungan." Ucap Minato. " hahaha... kasihan sekali Teuchi-jiisan. Tapi apa kakek tidak memberi hukuman pada ayah?" tanya Naruto. " hahaha...soal itu. Ayah diikat di tiang rumah selama 3 hari 3 malam. Yah tidak diberi makan oleh kakekmu." Jawab Minato. " Apa? Tapi bukankah ayah harusnya mati kelaparan." Ucap Naruto heran. Bayangkan saja, 3 hari 3 malam diikat dan tidak diberi makan. " Aaa...nenekmu tak tega melihatku diikat jadi ia memberiku makan, tapi setelah ketahuan oleh kakekmu, ia dilarang memberi makan ayah. Namun, bibimu tetap memberi makan ayah setiap malam dan saat kakekmu tak ada. Jadi ayah tak mati kelaparan." Jawab Minato enteng. " setelah itu ayah ditanya kakekmu jera tidak? Ayah bilang ya, karena ayah sudah lelah. Lalu kakekmu bertanya lagi apa hukumanya kalau ayah mengacau lagi? Ayah jawab, bunuh aku saja, yah! Hahaha… sekasar-kasarnya orang tua, pasti tidak tega membunuh anaknya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, hanya hukuman kecil saja yang ayah terima." Lanjut Minato. " oh ya. Ayah juga ingat saat ayah menagkap ikan yang ternyata milik orang. Sama seperti tadi, ayah disidang di BMD dan didenda 200 yen plus kehilangan uang jajan selama sebulan. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kenakalan ayah. Namun, sepertinya kita harus makan malam dulu. Kapan- kapan ayah akan sambung lagi. " Ucap Minato lagi. " wah...wah...wah... ayah dulu memang benar-benar nakal. Aku tak percaya akan hal itu." Kata Naruto dengan kepala digeleng-gelengkan lalu tertawa. " ya...memang dulu ayah nakal..." ucap Minato menggantung. Ia menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat langit. " tapi ayah tahu suatu saat ayah akan berhenti melakukan hal itu, orang pintar dapat menjadi bencana bagi dunia jika ia berada dalam lingkungan yang salah,contohnya teroris. Para teroris tak mungkin bodoh, karena ia pintar merakit peledak, memegang senjata api, dan banyak lagi. Mereka adalah orang pintar yang berada dalam lingkungan yang salah. Sebaliknya, orang pintar bisa sangat bermanfaat bagi dunia jika ia berada di lingkungan yang tepat. Contohnya sangat dekat sekali, yaitu ayahmu ini. Kau juga nakal dan pintar, kau pasti akan menjadi salah satu dari itu. Bisa saja kau jatuh ke lingkungan yang salah dan menjadi contoh pertama. Sebab itu, ibumu selalu memarahimu. Tapi ayah yakin, kau tidak akan menjadi seperti itu. Dan kau akan menjadi anak yang berguna." Ujar Minato menasehati. Tanpa disadari Minato, Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Naruto langsung menghambur memeluk Minato. " maaf ayah, atas kelakuanku tadi. Dan terima kasih...terima kasih telah mempercayaiku." Ucap Naruto parau. " tak apa, Naruto. Memang seharusnya ayah percaya padamu." Ucap Minato lembut. " baiklah...sekarang ayo kita makan malam, ibumu sudah menunggu. Nanti kalau tidak cepat ibumu akan marah lagi." Goda Minato. Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama. Kemudian mereka keluar. Di luar Kushina sudah menunggu sambil meyiapkan beberapa masakan. " Ibu..." panggil naruto pada ibunya. " iya." Jawab Kushina dengan nada yang lembut, tak tersirat kemarahan di dalamnya. Tanpa di duga, Naruto bersimpuh di bawah kaki Kushina." Ibu...maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti tadi siang. Aku menyesal...alu meyesal... aku janji tak kan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan menjadi anak yang ibu harapkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf. Kushina memegang bahu Naruto dan mengangkatnya supaya berdiri. Setelah Naruto berdiri. Kushina menatap mata Naruto lembut. " tak apa, Naruto. Ibu telah memaafkanmu sedari tadi. Mungkin ibu juga salah, karena tak mau mengerti perasaanmu. Jadi maafkan ibu, ya." Ujar Kushina. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menitikkan air mata. Ia akhirnya memeluk ibunya erat. " aku berjanji...hiks...tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ttebayo." Ucap Naruto sedikit terisak. Minato yang menyaksikannya tersenyum lembut. Sejak saat itu Naruto tak berbuat keonaran lagi. Ia juga selalu menjadi rangking satu di kelasnya, bahkan di kampusnya mengalahkan Sasuke. Guru-guru berdecak kagum akan perubahan sifat Naruto ini. Namun, ada sifat Naruto yang masih tetap eksis, yaitu periang, pemaaf dan rendah hati. Sekarang, ia telah menjadi ilmuwan yang hebat, tidak. Bahkan lebih hebat dari ayahnya.

THE END

Itu adalah fic kedua saya, jadi maklum jelek. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan moral yang terkandung di dalamnya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman guru saya dan pengalaman saya sendiri. Okey. Sampai jumpa di fic satunya lagi.

Review please


End file.
